diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Changelog
The is a list of the most recent updates to the game. It is found on the top-left corner of the screen and has the most recent update on it. After June 15, 2016, Zeach (diep.io’s developer) announced that they will give updates less frequently. Sometimes, updates are added but are not mentioned in the Changelog; e.g. the secret Smasher update, or the Fighter Buff update. Official Changelog __TOC__ December 22nd, 2017 *Added Rocketeer *We’ve added a “Disable Ads” button **If you click it, we ask for permission to mine cryptocurrency for us in the background while you play the game, and in the return we won’t show you any ads **We’re still experimenting with this, it might not stay forever, and it’s completely optional **Performance impact on the game should be minimal, as it runs in the background **This button might not show up if is blocked in your browser December 21st, 2017 *Added Rocketeer December 19th, 2017 *Penta shot nerfed slightly March 9th, 2017 *You can now queue up stat upgrades by holding U then pressing the number keys **Pressing M will queue upgrades until the selected stat is full **Pressing U and releasing it resets the queue **Dying also resets it March 6th, 2017 *The color scheme for the game has changed a bit. We’re looking for feedback regarding this change, please discuss it in the . March 5th, 2017 *Survival changes: **Kill XP back to normal **XP multiplier decreased to 2x **There’s now a passive gain of XP March 2nd, 2017 *New unnamed class, branches off Destroyer February 26th, 2017 *Survival mode XP tweaks **Kills no longer give XP **XP multiplier changed from 3x to 5x February 21st, 2017 *Achievements **We’re adding achievements to the game, for now there are only 23 as an initial release, we hope to release more soon **You can see them on the main menu by moving your mouse to the right side of your screen February 15th, 2017 *New game mode: Survival **Players only have one life November 19th, 2016 *New players now have a chance of spawning out of a Factory *Players can now assume control of turrets built on top of other tanks in their team by pressing H November 9th, 2016 (second update) *Renamed Master to Factory November 9th, 2016 (first update) *Master **Changed appearance **Can now force its tanks to shoot somewhere November 8th, 2016 *New class: Master, branches off Overseer September 29th, 2016 *New class: Spike, branches off Smasher **Increased base body damage September 23rd, 2016 *Walls in Maze are now less “sticky” which should fix a ton of glitches *Crashers now go through walls September 22nd, 2016 *We’ve added a temporary game mode to replace Mothership, called Maze **Same rules as FFA, except: ***Random walls placed around the map ***No bosses ***Arena closes after at most 5 hours September 18th, 2016 *We’ve split Team DM into two different game modes, for 2 teams and 4 teams September 10th, 2016 *New class: Annihilator, branches off Destroyer **Slightly improved Destroyer *The class upgrade menu has been changed so we can fit more classes in it in the future September 4th, 2016 *Sandbox **Arena now has a party link **Increases size as players join it **God mode disabled when there is more than one player in the arena **Disabled for adblock users September 3rd, 2016 *New game mode: Sandbox **Works like FFA but with a tiny arena **Cheats enabled: K to level up, O to suicide, \ to switch classes **No party link yet, coming eventually August 28th, 2016 *New class: Battleship, branches off Overseer August 26th, 2016 *There are now a few more types of Dominators *There’s now a Dominator in the middle of the arena in tag mode **We’ll see how that plays out August 25th, 2016 *Players can now take control of dominators their team control in Domination **You’ll lose control of your tank and it’ll slowly get destroyed **If you spam the key to get control of it, you won’t be able to control it August 23rd, 2016 *Tag mode now has 4 teams *Some game modes now have a 4 team variant **Happens randomly, so we don’t have to split the userbase August 22nd, 2016 *Bosses tweaked: **They now spawn on a timer (first one 10 minutes after the arena opens) **Maximum of one at once **Only target tanks level 15 or higher (unless provoked first) **Some are not aligned with the neutrals so they’ll attack shapes too *Most AI has been tweaked a bit **They will prioritize tanks over other stuff **Some other minor changes to behavior August 17th, 2016 *Arena size in Tag Mode now depends on how long the arena has been open for August 15th, 2016 *Tag Mode is back **You now actually die when your HP reaches 0, and respawn on the other team **Map decreases in size as one teams starts to have the majority **For now, invisible classes don’t go full invisible *New class: Auto Trapper, branches off Trapper *Twin flank no longer branches into Octo Tank *The space between the visual map border and the true map border has been decreased August 13th, 2016 *You can now open the class tree by holding down Y *Tweaked the “spawn at half your previous level” mechanic August 12th, 2016 (second update) *New class: Spread Shot, branches off Triple Shot *New class: Streamliner, branches off Hunter and Gunner *Bullet knockback now depends on its damage **Before, they all had the same amount of knockback August 12th, 2016 (first update) *New class: Spread Shot, branches off Triple Shot *New class: Streamliner, branches off Hunter *Bullet knockback now depends on its damage **Before, they all had the same amount of knockback August 11th, 2016 *Tweaked invisibility **Now goes completely invisible (so changing color settings doesn’t reveal it) **Damage dispells invisibility a bit August 10th, 2016 *Nerfed Landmine invisibility fade-in/fade-out time *Last nickname and gamemode are now saved between sessions August 9th, 2016 *Merged X Hunter with Predator **Predator now has a third cannon, and retains its special ability *We’ve added basic gamepad support **Should work with Xbox controllers and other smiliar ones **Still a bit incomplete, you still have to use the mouse to upgrade things August 8th, 2016 *Scoreboard now shows player classes August 7th, 2016 *Landmine now looks different from the Smasher *Removed knockback reduction bonus from Smasher and Landmine *Removed Mega Smasher **It’s only bonus was additional knockback reduction, but since that has been removed, it’ll be gone for now. August 6th, 2016 *Smasher subclasses now have a different max level on their stats *Kill notifications in FFA no longer appear if the killer has more than 20 levels over the victim **We hope to discourage unnecessary killing of low level tanks with this change *Tweaked leader arrow so it disappears sooner August 5th, 2016 *The leader arrow now fades out as it gets closer to the leader August 2nd, 2016 (third update) *New class: Auto 3, branches off Flank Guard **Has 3 turrets around it that shoot at anything nearby automatically *New class: Auto 5, branches off Auto 3 **Has 5 turrets around it that shoot at anything nearby automatically August 2nd, 2016 (second update) *New unnamed class, branches off Flank Guard **Has 3 turrets around it that shoot at anything nearby automatically *New class: Auto Tank, branches off previous unnamed class. **Has 5 turrets around it that shoot at anything nearby automatically August 2nd, 2016 (first update) *New class: Auto Tank, branches off Gunner **Has 4 turrets around it has shoot at anything nearby automatically August 1st, 2016 *New class: Auto Gunner, branches off Gunner **Has a turret embedded to it that shoots at enemy players nearby *Fixed order that classes appear on the upgrade screen July 31th, 2016 *Added new class: Landmine, branches off Smasher *Sprayer is now a Tier 4 class. July 30th, 2016 *New (previously secret) class: Smasher, upgrades from Tank at level 30 **Receives decreased knockback from everything **Some of the stats still don’t do anything so we added a reminder to everyone instead *All your favourite classes have been nerfed *All your most hated classes have been buffed July 23rd, 2016 *Pressing C will automatically spin your tank July 21st, 2016 *Fixed an issue where entities were being retransmitted, causing network issues *Fixed a memory leak that would freeze the game after a while July 20th, 2016 *Other players in FFA are now red July 18th, 2016 *Added an entire class tree branching off Sniper: **Trapper: lays down traps that last a while but don’t move. ***Tri-Trapper: lays down traps faster but they disappear faster ***Gunner Trapper: lays down traps and has cannons to defend itself ***Overtrapper: lays down traps and has drones to defend itself ***Mega Trapper: lays down larger traps that are much more dangerous than normal ones *Pressing M plus a number key automatically upgrades that stat **Pressing M without pressing any number keys cancels that July 14th, 2016 *Tweaked spawning areas in some game modes : **Team DM now has a larger spawning area, from top to bottom **Domination spawning areas are now on a random corner of the map July 11th, 2016 *New class: Sprayer, branches off Machine Gun *New class: Predator, branches off Hunter **Can focus its vision somewhere so it can shoot from further away July 10th, 2016 *There’s now an actual death screen July 4th, 2016 *New class: X Hunter, branches off Hunter *Tweaked Hunter cannon timing slightly *Cannons now fire a full cycle even if the player releases the trigger mid-cycle **This forces some classes to behave as they were meant to behave, so it’s simpler to balance them. July 1st, 2016 *Balance tweaks *We’re pleased to announce that the mobile version of this game will be published by Miniclip, it’ll be released shortly, pre-register for the android game here: * http://bit.ly/getdiepio June 15th, 2016 *New game mode: Mothership **In each team, a player gains control of the Mothership **Player must try to destroy the enemy Mothership while keeping theirs alive **The game mode is new so it might still have a few bugs June 13th, 2016 *Balance changes: **Buffed Manager, Hunter and Fighter **Nerfed Triple Twin, Octo Tank, Necromancer, Sniper, Assassin and Ranger **Please remember that we do have access to how well classes do on all servers at all times, and we use that data to decide which classes will get buffs and nerfs in order to keep them at around the same effectiveness in combat *Reload now affects number of drones a Necromancer can control **From 28 to 20 + 2 * Reload June 12th, 2016 *We have added support for party codes in certain game modes **It’s still experimental so there might be a few bugs, please report those in the subreddit June 11th, 2016 *Balance changes *Drones now seek out and attack enemies close to their owners automatically June 8th, 2016 *Balance changes *We felt the previous changelog was a bit too brief, so we wanted to clarify: **Things have changed **Changes have been made to things ***More specifically, in-game things ***Those changes relate to in-game balance changes June 7th, 2016 (second update) *We’ve tweaked how bullet penetration works *New class: Hybrid, branches off Destroyer *New class: Manager, braches off Overseer **Mix of Overseer with Stalker *Nerfed Stalker fade-out time June 7th, 2016 (first update) *We’ve tweaked how bullet penetration works *New unnamed class, branches off Destroyer *Nerfed Stalker fade-out time June 6th, 2016 *We’ve tweaked how bullet penetration works: **Bullet penetration is (and has always been) bullet health **Before: Bullets would always deal their entire damage, even if they had little health left **After: Bullets now deal a proportional amount of damage if they’re about to die while dealing that damage **This has some deep changes in how bullet penetration plays out in a few scenarios, so let us know what you think **It should make bullets behave more fairly when two players have different penetration values **This change actually affects anything that deals damage on touch, be it tanks or drones. It also means that body damage also decreases damage taken **Thus we have also adjusted some other values in the game to offset this change *New unnamed class which branches off Destroyer June 5th, 2016 *Kill notifications *Tweaks to Sniper and Hunter June 2nd, 2016 *New game mode: Domination **Two teams compete for control of the Dominators, powerful guns that will destroy any enemy nearby **Increased XP game to offset shorter game length **This is the first game mode with a win condition, so it’s not completely polished yet *Two new classes that branch off Tri-Angle: Fighter and Booster June 1st, 2016 *New class: Ranger, has an even larger field of view than Assassin, that’s it. *Added Auto Fire (press E) May 31st, 2016 *We’ve added a minimap **While we’re not sure if it’ll stay or not, it’s there so we can get some feedback on it *Spawn area in TDM now blocks bullets and enemies from entering it May 29th, 2016 *We’ve added support for different game modes **For now the only new game mode is “Team DM”, which is basically FFA played with teams **This will serve as a basic test for those teams mechanics, but we plan to add more complex game modes in the future (for example, a MOBA-style team game mode) May 27th, 2016 *New class: Stalker, branches off Assassin *Increased base movement speed and field of view of all tanks *Added arrow that points to the leader of the scoreboard May 24th, 2016 *New class: Hunter, branches off Sniper *New class: Gunner, branches off Machine Gun *Players are now invulnerable for up to 15 seconds after spawning May 23rd, 2016 *New class: Triple Twin, branches off Twin Flank as an alternative to Octotank *You can now upgrade your stats with the numeric keys *Players are now invulnerable for up to 10 seconds after spawning May 18th, 2016 *Added changelog *Added Necromancer class **It controls squares that it kills or die around it. **Attributes work similarly to Overlord but Reload does nothing for now *Triplet now evolves from Triple Shot *Classes that control units now have a secondary fire **It makes units move away from the mouse instead of towards it (right mouse button or shift). Unmentioned Changes Here are some updates and changes that were never mentioned in-game. December 17th, 2017 *Player count above the Minimap was returned to the game. December 14th, 2017 *Added “More games” button to the home page, leading to a list of . November 27th, 2017 *Player count above the Minimap was temporarily removed from the game. *Several servers were restored.The servers restored were in , , and . *The L Server info was cleaned up. It now displays as of Latency (1 decimal point) ms linode-Location (e.g. Tokyo) March 22nd, 2017 *Unnamed Destroyer Upgrade is given a name: Skimmer. March 9th, 2017 *More commands are added on Console. March 7th, 2017 *The Developer Console is added to the game. March 6th, 2017 *XP multiplier in Survival changed from 2x to 3x. March 5th, 2017 (second update) *Removed FPS in corner of the game. March 5th, 2017 (first update) *Your FPS is now shown on the top left corner of the game. March 2nd, 2017 (second update) *Battleship is now buffed. March 2nd, 2017 *Achievements now have a percentage to how much of it is completed. February 26th, 2017 *There’s now a player number countdown in Survival. *Countdown is now added to every game mode. February 25th, 2017 *The total number of Achievements is now displayed at the top e.g. “34 out of 50 unlocked” *There are now 50 achievements. (Fourth Batch) February 22nd, 2017 *You can scroll through achievements now. *Achievements can no longer be obtained in Sandbox. *There are now 34 achievements. (Second Batch and Third Batch) *Pre-existing Achievements were recoloured. January 13th, 2017 *An untitled tank is added exclusively to the Sandbox Game Mode but lasted only 8 hours before removal. *The Drone Speed of (Triangular) Drones & Protectors have been buffed. November 12th, 2016 *Changed Tag Mode button’s text to “Tag” October 23rd, 2016 *The Necromancers’ Drone Count is now buffed, from 20 minimum to 22, and 34 maximum to 36. Unknown Date *Arena Closers will now have the same speed, even if they bump into items. September 25th, 2016 *Walls in Maze now kill drones upon contact *Arena Closers and their bullets can now go through Maze walls like Crashers. September 22nd, 2016 *With the addition of the new Maze game mode, Adblock users can now play Sandbox mode. (Adblock now blocks the Maze game mode instead) September 20th, 2016 *Now, after pressing the ignore button, by moving the cursor to the near top left area of that area, the upgrades selections will be brought back, similar to viewing the upgrade table when no upgrade points are available. September 13th, 2016 *New class: Auto Smasher, branches off Smasher September 10th, 2016 *Buffed Destroyer. September 6th, 2016 *Arena Closers now have scores. September 3rd (before sandbox) *You now can choose gamemodes from the new Game mode selection in the top centre of the menu! *There is now a copy party link in the top right corner of the menu for Team DM, Domination, Tag Mode and Mothership! August 30th, 2016 *Half of Battleship’s drones can now be controlled. August 27th, 2016 *Removed the Dominator in Tag Mode. August 24th, 2016 *4 Teams Domination and 4 Teams Mothership was removed. *The colors of the four teams were changed to green, blue, red and purple. August 23rd, 2016 *Added the Defender boss. It has 3 auto turrets and 3 launchers to protect/defend itself. August 20th, 2016 *Added a boss that is the shape of a Square, it has 4 spawners, unlike Necromancer. The Squares are spawning out of spawners. **Named as The Summoner. *Added Fallen Booster & Fallen Overlord August 18th, 2016 *Added a boss that is the shape & color of a giant Crasher **Later named as The Guardian of Pentagons. Unknown Date *Buffed Arena Closers and their weapon. July 31st, 2016 *Arena Closers now spawn several seconds after the Arena Closing notification. July 11th, 2016 *Nerfed Machine Gun July 9th, 2016 *Neutral Dominators are now yellow instead of gray. June 6th, 2016 *Ranger now looks different from Assassin, you can tell of the additon of the trapizoidal base on it's cannon. June 5th, 2016 (second update) *Removed Tag Mode due to lag issues. June 5th, 2016 (first update) *New game mode: Tag Mode *One team must kill all players on the enemy team(s). June 2nd, 2016 *Buffed the strength and and speed of Arena Closers and Fighters. Quick Notes September 18th We’d like to announce that Mothership will be removed in the future so we can use those servers for a new game mode. We’re announcing this in advance to give players time to play it while they can July 21st Side note: We recommend going full screen by pressing F2 for maximum performance July 18th - July 21st We’ve added a link on the bottom right to the Diep.io Wiki, which will be maintained by volunteers. Also, there’s an unofficial subreddit for those wanting to discuss the game: /r/diepio July 11th - July 18th We’re pleased to announce that the mobile version of this game will be published by Miniclip, it’ll be released shortly, pre-register by clicking on button below Also, there’s an unofficial subreddit for those wanting to discuss the game: /r/diepio July 1st, 2016 - July 11th We’re pleased to announce that the mobile version of this game will be published by Miniclip, it’ll be released shortly, pre-register for the android game here: * http://bit.ly/getdiepio Also, there’s an unofficial subreddit for those wanting to discuss the game: May 27th, 2016 - June 30th, 2016 Quick note: There isn’t a mobile version of the game, beware of clones. Also, there’s an unofficial subreddit for those wanting to discuss the game: History *The game was never officially updated in October 2016, December 2016, January 2017, and presently April-November 2017. *The changelog was introduced on May 18th, 2016. *In addition to the November 19th update, there was also an update with it. It’s logged as “Players can now assume control of turrets built on top of other tanks in their team by pressing H.” This part of the update was removed shortly after due to the ability to gain control of one’s own Auto Turret via Multi-boxing. *In addition to the March 9th update, there was also an update with it. It’s logged as “Stat maximized has been removed (since the above change is better than it)”. This part of the update was removed shortly. Gallery UpdateScreen2.png|Updating screen (While the game is updating and someone plays the game). ConnectingScreen2.png|Connecting screen (Appears after updating for 10 minutes or when the game has connection problems). Footnotes Category:Diep.io